The Bully Pulpit
|series=Digimon Frontier |ep=40 |prev=The Man in the Moon is You |next=Jerks And The Beanstalk |title="The Bully Pulpit" |japanese= |romaji= |translation= |image= |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by=(Ja:) (En:) |directed by= |animation studio=Toei Animation |airdate=(Ja:) (En:) |continuity= }} The Bully Pulpit is the fortieth episode of Digimon Frontier. Summary The kids return from the moon and arrive in a place called Steel town. They encounter a Saggitarimon, who demands that they had over their "obsession" (he means possessions, but is rather dim-witted and keeps making the same mistake throughout the rest of the episode). Then the kids say that he means possessions. The kids calmly refuse, knowing they can easily handle it if Saggitarimon decides to get violent. Before they can Spirit Evolve, though, four other kids show up with an Angemon, who promptly forces Saggitarimon to retreat. Tommy recognizes two of the kids as the bullies who pushed him onto the Trailmon, Katsuharu and Teppei. The Digi-Destined try to convince the kids to go home, without revealing that they possess the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but the kids refuse. Angemon explains later to Takuya, Koji, and Koichi that the four kids were among the many others Ophanimon summoned to the Digital World, but were not chosen to receive a Spirit. Ophanimon had assigned Angemon to try and convince them to go home, but they wouldn't listen to him, so he traveled with them, protecting them. Meanwhile, Teppei confronts Tommy and tells him to tell his friends he wants to go home. Katsuharu shows up, and they call Tommy weak. Tommy realizes that they are wrong; they are the ones who are really weak. Saggitarimon shows up with a large group of Centaurimon, and Angemon takes them on. He seems to be handling them well, until it turns out that more Centaurimon have snuck up behind them. During the fight, Teppei falls down onto the floor and is about to be run over by the stampede. While Katsuharu stays put in shock, Tommy dives in and saves Teppei before the stampede runs over him. Then Tommy Beast Spirit Evolves into Korikakkumon to protect the two. Katsuharu realizes how brave Tommy is and is told off by Bokomon causing him to realize how wrong he was and that Tommy was stronger than him in the ways that mattered. The others Spirit Evolve as well and take out most of the opposition until Saggitarimon is defeated by Angemon and the remaining Centaurimon is told to run away by the Digi-Destined, frightened. Katsuharu and Teppei apologize to Tommy, and decide to return home with their friends. Also, Katsuharu and Tommy become friends at Kasuharu's request, putting a permanent end to the bullying of Tommy. Just as all seems resolved, the Royal Knights arrive and abduct Katsuharu and the others after destroying Angemon, and Tommy manages to hang on as they fly away. Featured Characters Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes